wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 3.3.3 (undocumented changes)
General *You can now mount inside Blackrock Mountain, as well as the Train Depot in Gnomeregan (the non-instanced portion), and a whole lot of other instances that have seeming 'outdoor' areas. *Items sold to vendors now stay in the buyback page even if you log off. *The size of Northrend herb models has been increased. Items *Equipping no longer triggers a 30 second cooldown. * Jepetto Joybuzz now sells three new toys: , , and . * now has a new icon. * now has a darker grey-blue color. * now barks during idle animation. * is now uncommon quality, up from common, and can be disenchanted. * The procs given by the Ashen Verdict reputation rings now have unique names. * Enchantments now display properly on the blade of instead of just on the hilt. NPCs *Vol'jin had his model updated. *High Tinker Mekkatorque had his model updated and now has a different voice. His dialogue has also been changed slightly. *Varian Wrynn now properly wields one blade instead of two. *Bryan Landers has been moved to the opposite side of the counter in Dalaran's engineering shop, Like Clockwork. *The blue serpent texture now has a darker shade. *Thrall's Doomhammer model has been updated. *Knight-Lieutenant Moonstrike, Northrend Armor Quartermaster in the Stormwind Champion's Hall, has been replaced by Knight-Lieutenant T'Marie Sydes. Classes Druids *Cat form now has a unique dodge animation. *The two buffs granted by the Eclipse talent are now named more clearly. procs Eclipse (Lunar) and procs Eclipse (Solar). Previously, they were both named just "Eclipse". Hunters *On the character screen, Hunters now hold their ranged weapon in their hand instead of any melee weapons they have equipped. Warlocks *Rain of Fire has a new graphic. Paladins * no longer has a mana cost. Professions * now only requires 1 , and (old - required 3 of each) * now requires a and a (old - and ). *Various fishing skill enhancement items such as and now automatically apply to an equipped fishing pole without having to select it. Simply equip the pole and right-click the lure. * cast time has been reduced to 1 second. Quests * no longer requires players to use to create and are given the drink upon accepting the quest. * has new graphics for the red drake's Engulf in Flames and Flame Shield spells. PvP Isle of Conquest * Keep gates show a health bar again on mouseover, with total health remaining at 600,000. Dungeons & Raids Utgarde Pinnacle *King Ymiron now properly announces each "Longboat Ancestor" every 20%. User Interface *Dungeon Finder System **If a player joins a dungeon run that already has been started, he/she will now be teleported to your group guide's current location, instead of to the entrance of the instance. **The "ready check" when your group has been formed now scales with player UI. **The Vote Kick option no longer has a 15-minute cooldown. Zarhym |quote= }} **Players can now see how long they are in queue while waiting for a group. *Players can now be queued for battlegrounds and arenas at the same time. *On the login screen, "Account Name" has been changed to "Battle.net Account Name" *Quest items in a player's inventory are now clearly marked with a golden border to make them more easily identifiable. *Placing a bid on an item in the auction house now displays a confirmation dialogue box to confirm the bid and the amount; previously only buyouts had confirmation boxes. *The map for Wintergrasp now displays the time remaining to the next battle even if the player is not in Northrend. *You can now set raid marks on NPCs/mobs without being in a group. *When the Disenchant button on the Need/Greed/Disenchant window is shown as disabled, the tooltip now explains why and specifies what skill is required to disenchant the item. *When the Need button on the Need/Greed/Disenchant window is shown as disabled, the tooltip now explains why the button is disabled. Achievements * The following achievements have been added: ** Feat of Strength: ** Feat of Strength: Glyphs * The changed to "Increases the critical strike damage bonus of your Flame Shock damage by 60%.". * now increases damage by 25%, up from 20%. Technical *During the scan of the machine on the login screen, users using Windows 98 (or older), and users using outdated hardware will receive an warning message telling them their system will not be supported in future versions of Wow. Datth |quote= }} Bug Fixes *Fixed the Priest wall climbing bug. *Fixed a bug in which mob death animations were sometimes played twice. *Fixed a bug in which procs did not properly show up in the combat log. *Fixed a bug in Magisters' Terrace in which shapeshifted druids could not directly change forms during Gravity Lapse, and had to shift back to humanoid form first. *Fixed a bug in Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom which allowed players to skip the entire instance, straight to the last boss. *Fixed a bug in Oculus where dragons used a flying animation when they attacked while not in mid-air. References 3.3.3